


What happened in Suwon

by jstbjoyful



Category: Seven O'Clock (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, based on the 'seven o'clock goes to suwon' video, i don't know how to write, please love seven o'clock, poor mention of panic attacks, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstbjoyful/pseuds/jstbjoyful
Summary: Taeyoung loves his hyungs, he just likes Sunghyun a bit more.(or: Taeyoung has a crush and he overthinks everything.)





	What happened in Suwon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> It took me a lot of time to write this, but I'm finally done.  
> English is not my first language, so I would like to apologize for any mistake/clumsy sentences. I did my best, but I didn't ask anyone to proof read this for me, so if you see something that's wrong or weird, just tell me!   
> I wanted it to be only fluffy but it seems that my brain had other plans, so I just you will enjoy it.

Taeyoung couldn't sleep. 

His mind was racing, and his thoughts were all over the place. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom, tiptoeing across his room to avoid waking up Younghoon and having to hear his desperate cries of _« I didn't get enough beauty sleep! »_. Taeyoung giggled slightly at the thought.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror, and was surprised to see that there was no sign whatsoever of his lack of sleep. He hadn't slept in two days though, why didn't he got dark circles?   
Shaking the thought out of his head, he started running the faucet and washed his faced with warm water. He found comfort in the small action, and as he applied his face cream Younghoon got him as a birthday present, he didn't feel tired anymore. He brushed his teeth way longer than usual as he was lost in his thoughts. 

Walking towards the practice room, he checked the hour on his phone. 3AM. He was supposed to wake up in about three hours, and he went to bed three hours ago, only to never fall asleep. He took his hoodie off and threw it on the ground, before playing some song on his phone and trying to create a small freestyle choreography.

He was watching himself in the mirror, messy hair all over the place slowly sticking to his forehead as he moved his body faster and faster to the beat of every song that was playing from his phone. Gashina by Sunmi came on, and he was reenacting the choreography he knew by heart. Before he knew it, he was screaming as he saw that Sunghyun was watching him from the chairs in the back of the room. 

He ran to his phone and cut the music off, before throwing his hair back to see Sunghyun staring back at him. 

« _Hyung_! Have you been here for a long time? »

« I couldn't sleep, and I heard Gashina from my bedroom, so I thought I'd come here. Sorry for scaring you. » Sunghyun replied quietly. 

Taeyoung nodded, unsure of what he should do after this exchange. Sunghyun suddenly stood up and looked at his reflection.

« Can you teach me the choreography? »

« Hm? » 

That's all Taeyoung could manage to say. All his efforts to get his mind off things were ruined by the scene that was unfolding before Taeyoung's eyes. He wasn't himself when he replied that, of course he would teach him how to dance to Gashina.

* * *

Hangyeom went into the practice room at exactly 6am, and was surprised to find Sunghyun and Taeyoung dancing together. The two of them were close, all of them were close in fact, and it wasn't that surprising to see two members goof around together, but it was surprising to find the both already working at such an early hour, when they would usually still be sleeping.

The two of them greeted their leader, who asked them why they were already awake, and why they were so sweaty at 6am, when they were supposed to get ready for their trip to Suwon. 

They blushed at the questions and just apologized for forgetting about the small day-trip. They decided to hurry to the bathroom. 

As Taeyoung was taking a shower, he reflected on what had just happened. He just got even closer to Sunghyun, if it was possible. He blushed at the thought, and then lowered his head, his eyes getting watery just at the simple thought of his friend.

His friend, that was all Sunghyun was at the moment. But Taeyoung felt something else for his hyung. All he could think about was him, and when he did think about his, the pounding of his heart got heavier, and his stomach was filled with small butterflies. His head got dizzy as soon as Sunghyun was in the same room, and if he could, he would spend his whole life just cuddling his friend. 

The simple fact that Sunghyun was beside him both made him happy and sad. Because he knew his love would never be returned, and he knew that he could never confess to him. It would be stupid, since they were in the same group and that, if Sunghyun were to reject Taeyoung’s love, he would feel dumb and embarrassed every time he would have to see the other. He was better off keeping his love for himself, right now. 

He washed up quickly, washing his face once more and turned the cold water off. He searched for his towel with his arm, not really looking out of the shower stall when he felt a small breeze and his towel hit his forearm. 

« Idiot, you didn’t even know where you put your towel » laughed someone.

And Taeyoung knew perfectly who that someone was. It was Sunghyun. 

« Hey! What are you doing in here? » He screamed, startled.

« You were taking too long, so I got in with my clothes just in time to see you struggle. You could thank you favorite _hyung_ , by the way. » 

« Uh … thanks, _hyung_. »

Favorite _hyung_? How could he possibly know? Was he that obvious? He started to panic slightly while drying himself and couldn’t bear to get out of the stall. 

« Taeyoung? » 

He was face to face with Sunghyun, who had opened to curtain. His eyes were looking at him, full of worry, before he forced the younger into his arms. 

« What is happening? Why do you look so sad these days? » Sunghyun asked. « You know you can tell me everything, right? You’re one of my best friends, and I don’t like knowing you’re not doing well and not doing anything about it. Stop making me worry about you, uh? »

Sunghyun sighed when Taeyoung didn’t answer him. He just kept on patting his back and his hair, wishing the younger would open up about what made him sad because it broke his heart to see his dongsaeng in such a state. 

Taeyoung feels dizzy until he’s in the back of the van, slowly falling asleep to the sound of Sunghyun whispering about how worried he is about his fellow seven o’clock member.

* * *

Jeonggyu is the one who has been designed to wake up Taeyoung, and he quickly understands after trying to talk to him to wake him up that it’s of no use and that he needs to do something more violent to shake the younger one back to consciousness.

And that’s just what he did. Jeonggyu began to shake his shoulders rather forcefully, and he felt guilty doing so as he saw Taeyoung barefaced before they left. He had never seen such huge under-eyes circles before that. 

Taeyoung groaned and finally opened his eyes. He felt quite relieved to see that it wasn't Sunghyun who was shaking him awake, but at the same time he wished that it was him. 

_This damned mind, I just woke up and I'm already thinking about him?_

« Sorry Taeyoungie ... I would have let you sleep more but we really need to get off the van now. The crew is waiting for us. » Jeonggyu said with an apparent tint of guilt in his voice. 

« Ah, it's okay. Don't worry, _hyung_. Let's go. » 

Taeyoung got out of the van after Jeonggyu and made his way towards the palace where the kings of the Joseon dynasty used to live. The crew quickly filled him in on what he needed to do for the day, and he tried to listen attentively. He couldn’t help a huge smile from making its way to his face when he learned that the first thing they would do today was dance funnily. He just loved whenever he could joke around with his members. Their friendship and ability to do everything together was their force. They were all attached at the hip, but Taeyoung just wanted to be a bit more than attached at the hip with Sunghyun. 

Hangyeom quickly noticed something was wrong when Taeyoung was frowning during the silly dance. Luckily, the cameras were away from him, and he slid his arm around Taeyoung’s shoulders to tease him a bit. He just wanted to make his friend feel better, and he knew it worked when he let the younger one escape from the forced hug: he was smiling.  
They all introduced themselves to the cameras and when the crew asked them if they knew anything about Suwon, he turned to look at Sunghyun, embarrassed from his friends telling the crew that he was from there. 

He turned back to the cameras, but listened to Sunghyun talk about Suwon’s ribs and couldn’t help but blush a little, because his voice was just so cute. He just zoned out after this, and he couldn’t focus the slightest bit until Sangwon and Younghoon grabbed both of his arms, saying they were pairing together for a while. 

They started visiting the palace and Taeyoung did his best to focus on his friends and his surroundings. He wouldn’t visit such a place everyday, and he knew it. But he just couldn’t do it, and as his two friends were joking about red persimmons and some movie he had never seen before, he couldn’t help but stay quiet. 

It wasn’t like him to be shy and quiet, he was usually an extravert and cracked jokes every now and then, but at the moment, it just felt so wrong to do so. So, he kept quiet, and let his friends do the talking. 

He pretended to laugh at some joke Sangwon had just said, and he hoped that no one would notice that his smile was fake. 

As soon as they were done with their visit, the crew asked them to gather. They would play a game in which they had to please the « king of seven o’clock ». 

The first one to go was Jeonggyu, and they all bowed to him, jokingly referring to him as « your highness ». He punished Younghoon right away, asking him to do ten pushups while Sangwon was giving him a poor shoulder massage. 

Taeyoung was right beside Sunghyun and his hands started to shake a little. They were sticky, and he just wished that he could spill everything to his crush. 

And Taeyoung just started to panic more inside of him because he just admitted to himself that he had a crush on the older man, and he just wanted to die on the spot at this very moment.   
Sunghyun started acting like a cheerleader because Jeonggyu had told him so, and Taeyoung took a few steps back to try to hide himself. He was panicking and at the same time fangirling because his hyung was the cutest, jumping around while laughing and pretending to shake invisible pompoms in the air. 

Next was a race, and Taeyoung almost won against Hangyeom. But the latter pushed him away, and so he finished second. As Sunghyun arrived last, Jeonggyu decided he would be flogged, and Taeyoung suddenly grabbed his arm and put his hand on his back to push him towards Jeonggyu. 

Hangyeom prepared his hand to spank Sunghyun once and Taeyoung didn’t know what to do anymore. Look at the ridiculous scene happening right in front of him? Look away? Help his friend? Fangirl? He was lost in his thoughts, again. He finally had no choice but to look right at Sunghyun’s butt being spanked by Hangyeom. And he felt even more infatuated with his hyung as he screamed. It was a high-pitched scream, and Taeyoung didn’t know if it really hurt of his he was just acting. 

As if Jeonggyu was trying to make Taeyoung suffer even more, he said that the next one to act as a king would have to have the best _aegyo_. He couldn’t look at Sunghyun who was standing to his left, because he knew that the boy would be already acting cute, but when Younghoon confirmed what he was thinking, he just couldn’t not look. He found himself face-to-face with his full of _aegyo hyung_ and he wanted to scream because it was the worst aegyo he had ever seen, but at the same time, Sunghyun made it work. And it was just so unfair to Taeyoung.   
It was then decided that their manager would be the one to decided who had the best aegyo and Taeyoung had to go first. He was rejected right away, and he knew it was because his face couldn’t do _aegyos_. 

When Sangwon went and did his own _aegyos_ , it was a surprise to everyone. The manliest member of the group was really into it, and it made everyone laugh, but Sunghyun, with his cringe-worthy acting of cuteness won against everyone, and it was even more surprising. 

Once again, Taeyoung just watched his friends being submissive to their new king, before they turned against him and tried to torture him. 

Next, they had to dance to try to win the throne, and Taeyoung didn’t expect to win, as he only did fingers-hearts while moving a bit around their manager. 

The mission of the three other members was to buy chicken as a present for the three who had become kings before. Taeyoung was finally going to be able to rest.

* * *

When they got inside the « good morning house », they decided to throw themselves on a king-sized bed and get some sleep. Jeonggyu decided to visit the house, and the cameras followed him, leaving Sunghyun and Taeyoung alone in the bedroom.

« Taeyoung-ah? » Sunghyun whispered.

« Yes, _hyung_? »

« What’s happening? You seem out of it today. » 

« Ah … Sorry. Don’t worry about me, _hyung_ , I’m just tired. »

« Don’t lie to me, please. And of course, I’m worried about you. You’re my best friend. »

Taeyoung didn’t know why, but tears started swelling in his eyes. He couldn’t take it anymore, his heart was racing too much, and he was panicking over Sunghyun, again.   
Sunghyun immediately wrapped his arms around the youngest and held him close for a few minutes, until his breath started slowing down. He kissed his scalp a few times, wondering what he did wrong and why his friend was crying because of him. 

« Do you want to talk about it? » he said after a few moments. 

« Sunghyun … _Hyung_. I … I need you to reject me properly this time okay. So, I can get over you, because all I do is think about you these days and I can’t sleep anymore. You’re taking over everything in my life, everything I see reminds me of you, of your smile, and I can’t take it anymore. Because I always want to be with you and be the one who makes you smile, and I want to poke your nose and kiss your cheeks, I want you to hug me while we sleep, and it’s making me insane not to do all of that. I know I’m just another dongsaeng to you, so please reject me, so I can stop having feelings for you, because I don’t even know why I’m feeling that for you anyway, I never thought I liked boys before, but I like you and I don’t even know what I’m saying right now- »

That was where Sunghyun cut him off by gently pressing his lips to the younger one. It was just a chaste peck, nothing more. 

« Silly. » He laughed. 

How could he have the audacity to laugh when Taeyoung was panicking over him just moments before? It was unreal. 

« What just- » Taeyoung tried to form a proper sentence, but he was feeling giddy, the butterflies in his stomach getting crazier than ever. 

« I like you too, silly. » Sunghyun gently smiled. « You’re not just a dongsaeng to me. I didn’t want to put any pressure on you to like me back, that’s why I never said anything. I know how you are. But I just think about you a lot too, and I always want to protect you, like right now. »

« Oh- »

« Let me finish, please. » Sunghyun paused a moment. « I want us to take things slow. Before anything happens, let me take you on a date, and let me treat you right, okay? I don’t want to rush anything, because I- I’m scared too. »

« _Hyung_. »

« Yes, Taeyoungie? »

« I’m so relieved. I don’t know why I was overthinking. I just have just come to you sooner, and I wouldn’t have had to go through such hardships. »

« Don’t feel guilty. You had to take your time as well, but I’m glad you confessed to me. I would have done it sooner or later, anyway, but I was afraid that you wouldn’t like me back and reject me … »

« I would never. » Cried Taeyoung.

He then buried his face in Sunghyun’s chest, smiling because he could finally be something else than a friend to his crush, and he was the happiest he has been in a while.

The crew came in the room, as they were looking for Taeyoung and Sunghyun, and told them that the other boys were coming from the city, where they had bought chicken and that they would have to pretend to be asleep on the couch when they arrived. 

Taeyoung buried his face in the older’s hair and pretended to be asleep. He was feeling giddy because of what had just happened, and he was refraining himself from laughing because his hyungs wouldn’t and couldn’t know about the new relationship between him and Sunghyun, and it just made him feel like their relationship was still new, and a secret. 

He didn’t feel guilty about not telling his best friends, because nothing was official between him and Sunghyun for now anyway, and because he wanted to take things slow too. It was just best if no one knew for now. 

Taeyoung just felt so happy, and he ate the chicken his friends bought with great enthusiasm, unlike this morning when he couldn’t touch a single piece of bread without wanting to puke. His friends seemed relieved to see him eat and talk more, and they knew something happened. They just didn’t say anything so that they wouldn’t ruin the mood; but Taeyoung and Sunghyun were looking at each other with hearts in their eyes, and they quickly understood. 

After they finished eating, they greeted the cameras again, and thanked the crew for letting them have a good time, and they got in the van again. 

Taeyoung fell asleep on Sunghyun’s shoulder. He was finally free of trouble and relaxed. 

The other members noticed that Sunghyun was rubbing Taeyoung’s hands and kissing his forehead a lot, but they didn’t say anything. They were just glad both of their friends were finally less stressed and able to get some rest, both physically and mentally.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think about it on my twitter (@hqngyeom), I would appreciate it very much!


End file.
